


permanent key//permanent home

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Softness, Tattoos, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew visits Neil





	permanent key//permanent home

Andrew hated airports. He despised the travelers dotting various seating with their webs of chargers. The overpriced and over processed food. He hated the planes and how everyone seemed to be at peace with the fact that they were due to be hurdling through the sky at seven hundred miles an hour.

He'd do it a thousand times over to see Neil though. To catch that glimpse of auburn curls standing by his arrival gate, impatiently looking up at the clock to see if it's 12:25 yet. And that _smile_.

That was yesterday and it had been a mess of desperate hands and racing heartbeats — Andrew hadn't been able to visit Neil since he moved to San Diego almost four months ago. They'd gotten their fix of sorts; though Andrew was beginning to think after six years together he'd never really get enough.

"Wake up," Neil whispered from his side of the bed. The bed was a king but it felt bigger, with enough space for two more people at least. Andrew was only inches away.

"I'm awake," Andrew said without opening his eyes. He was on his back and Neil's stare was burning into his cheek. Jet lag was settled deep in his bones, cementing him to the bed. 

"Can I blow you?"

Andrew cracked his eyes open and glared at the devilish glow of alarm clock then over at Neil blearily. He was curled into himself, covers pulled to his chin and his blue eyes soft.

"It's four in the morning."

"Does your dick have a watch on?" Neil bit playfully as he shifted over into Andrew's space. "Yes or no Andrew?"

"Yes," Andrew replied instantly, lifting lazily to meet Neil's lips. He already felt sated, the mattress plush enough to swallow him. His skin was warm bundled in sweats and a loose shirt. That bloomed into a sweet sizzle on every inch of his body that Neil touched. He took it slow even after a firm yes, hands gentle as ever when they skated below his waistband. Neil pushed the comforter down and climbed into his lap. His hands threaded between Andrews hair and tilted his head so that he could exploit the sensitive skin under his ear. A hard pull of arousal made Andrew arch under him. Neil's breathing in his ear, Neil's mouth on his neck, melted his steel core into something pliant.

"Neil–" he gasped, hands clutching at his hips.

"Mmm," Neil hummed. He drug his lips across Andrew's cheek to lick inside of his mouth hotly. Wriggling in Andrew's lap, he sat up, effectively pressing his erection down into Andrew's. He tugged at his shirt. "Off?"

Andrew lifted his hips to tug it over his head, but mostly to feel his cock slide into the dip of his ass. Neil ground down onto him in retaliation.

"Fucker." Andrew said fondly. Neil grinned at him and crashed their mouths together. He stretched his legs out, laying down as they got swept away in the languorous slide of tongues. Neil peppered kisses down his jaw en route to his collarbones. He grazed his teeth over the ridge of it, sucking the skin hard enough to mark. A hard, pink nipple disappeared below his flickering tongue. At the same time, he rocked his hips, gliding over the bulge in Andrew's sweats. That seemed to hurry the process up because Neil moved along, pressing kisses to small scars on his torso and latching onto a spot for good measure. He was sucking a bright red mark into Andrew's ribcage when he paused abruptly. His fingers replaced his mouth, tracing over a patch of skin between his ribs. 

"What's that?"

Andrew didn't bother to look down, he knew that this was coming. He ran his hand through his hair to get it off his forehead and took a deep breath. 

"What's what?" He asked as if he didn't know.

Neil glanced up and then down again, fingering the patch of skin where the ink was like maybe it would rub off. When it didn't, his eyebrows drew together. 

" _That_."

Andrew sighed, and looked down to meet his eye. He tangled one hand in Neil's curls, running it through the strands slowly.

"A tattoo."

"Of a key. Why?" Neil asked densely. His finger is still rubbing over the black ink-work like he already had it memorized.

Andrew shrugged. "It reminds me of you."

Neil looked at it again. It was tiny, fit in an intercostal space. It was simple, black ink, jagged teeth of a house key. _Home_. He felt something well in his throat, his eyes growing hot. Andrew's fingertips were stroking along his scalp as a constant anchor.

"I want one." Neil said into his skin before kissing the tattoo reverently. He closed is eyes and took a steadying breath. "Andrew, I want one..."

Neil looked up at him with glassy eyes, his fingertips trembling over Andrew's chest where they laid. Andrew gave his hair a slight tug and met him for a warm kiss. It was the slow kind. The - _hello_ kind, comfortable and patient - laced with love. It was the warm caress of lips but little tongue, heavy breathing into each other's mouths and firm hands to keep you close. It was _I could do this all night._

"I'll make an appointment, if that's what you want." Andrew told him. Neil nodded, sniffling when a stray tear was wiped off his cheekbone.

"That was a terrible blowjob," Andrew kissed the tip of his nose gently as Neil let out a weak chuckle.

"Let me—"

"It's okay," Andrew wrapped his arms around Neil to keep him close. The duvet snuggled up to their intertwined bodies. "Just _stay_."

Neil nosed into the junction of his shoulder and neck, pressing a few soft kisses to the bare skin and smiling. His heart hurt a little, and his head when he was forced to remember all of the things they'd been through together. Past that, he remembered that they had survived it all, and were still together. Even more, he knew that no matter what came along, Andrew would always have his back.


End file.
